Intricate Web of Strangers
by RushedUponATime
Summary: 7 strangers leading completely different lives. 7 stories reflecting their past. 1 shared passion to write. 1 common enemy. Let their lives and stories intertwine as we attempt to figure out the intricate web these strangers are weaving...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry this chapter not beta yet, I'll replace it once it is.

Intricate Web of Strangers

Prologue

Definition: Intricate - With many twists and turns; entangled or complicated, very hard to understand; obscure or puzzling.

That is one of the many words that could be used to describe the nature of this particular situation. Seven people meet for the first time despite living in approximately the same area. They probably would never notice one another, let alone made acquaintances in the bustling city of Port Angeles. Leading completely different lifestyles and having unique personalities. But as fate will have it they do meet and the qualities that make them different binds them together, personalities that compliments each other and lifestyles that balances out their diversity.

A laid-back lumberjack from the outskirts of the city, a skeptic native from the reserve, a somber solider that recently returned home, a upbeat posh shopaholic, an ambitious beauty pageant queen, a shy nerd, and the mysterious bad boy...

Their only common interest is their passion to write which brought these young aspiring writers together. But as they attempt to move on from their former lives in hopes of a better future their past proves as a difficult obstacle to overcome always holding them back. As it reveals itself these strangers soon find out they may be connected by something much greater than writing. A dark shadow bounds them together as they desperately try to break away. Now they must band together and break it, facing their problems head on instead of merely running away. They are thrust into a state of messy chaos filled with dark secrets, deceitful lies, haunting pasts, and pain that would have been easily overlooked in another time and place. But destiny has it that they do encounter and that they help each other find themselves through the shatter pieces.

Each one having their own story to tell through fictitious characters, but all holding some truth from their own experienced. Expressing their insights of harsh reality by candy-coating it to a much softer fantasy yet still retaining the original meaning and emotions. They allow a part of them self to be pour into their literary work. They share their personal lives with each other in hopes of having a more in-depth understanding and the ability to connect. A sort of comfort to let others know they are not alone and possibly a source for them to find inspiration. But most importantly they find strength confining and trusting each other, both enjoying the process of writing and listening. Collapsing their established defense mechanisms of carefully built barriers to protect their fragile self and releasing themselves to someone else. Dropping their stoic masks and opening up so they can take a breather and actually smile.

The writers have the ability to rewrite the course of their lives, changing the circumstances, and seeing how differently they might have played out - for better or for worse. Letting the pens guide them to another dimension where they hold total control. The power to erase and edit a luxury lacking in real life but may be fulfilled through imagination. They can explore the aspects of life that they could only live through a source other than their own. It's a way to escape, a temporary relief from their current troubles in life. It's the beginning of a long journey to let go and gain peace, to recover from hurt to the road of healing.

A brightly lit studio hosting those seven strangers gathered around in a rough circle. The plastic blue chairs arranged spaciously between them giving them a personal bubble yet still maintaining an intimate proximity.

Follow them as they navigate through the murky waters, to unchartered land, to reach their well deserved paradise. Let their lives and stories intertwine as we attempt to figure out the intricate web these strangers are weaving...

* * *

><p>A.N. Honor. Remember. Unite. For those hero's and lost loved ones on 911. It's been a decade ~ lest we forget.


End file.
